Statistics and Fate
by banditsbandaid
Summary: She was 17 when they first met. He was 7 years older than she was but younger in some aspects. An odd agreement between two strangers that lasted through years.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first CM fanfic. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

Chapter 1

She was 17 when they first met. He was 7 years older than she was, but he was younger in some aspects.

It was a string of events, a thousand choices and coincidences that led to their inevitable meeting.

He didn't believe in fate.

She just called it an accident.

He was finally on his way home after a few days of being a thousand miles away on another state for a case.

She was on her way home after sneaking out to go to a party.

They were both in line for coffee.

What made them go for a cup at that ungodly hour was irrelevant. Although her excuses ranged from not wanting to face her father buzzed to wanting to be sober when walking alone in the streets.

She faced down, which was a huge mistake considering her condition, and stumbled forward in her heels, bumping the man in front of her and making him drop his files.

He gave her a nasty look and checked his pocket for his wallet.

His day was probably as shitty as hers was, if not shittier.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. She crouched down and started to gather them all. She caught a glance of her bracelet and sighed, touching it slightly.

The man in front of her didn't budge. He looked down at her and judged.

She was too tired to care.

Another man crouched beside her and helped her pick up the pieces of paper.

"Thanks." She said before they both stood up.

She handed the files to the man in front of her.

"It's not in order." The man said, not accepting it.

She breathed deeply, careful not to breathe too deeply and exhale all the contents of her stomach on the man, no matter how tempting it was.

"I don't care. I'm not the one who needs them." She pushed the files forward.

"You dropped them."

She was going to make another remark when the man who helped her stepped in.

"Technically, you dropped them. She just bumped into you."

The flustered man narrowed his eyes at the two younger people in front of him.

He snatched the papers, wrinkling them in the process.

She pulled her hands up in defense when he stared at her.

She was still out of it.

She turned her head, not bothering to really look at him, "Thanks for that."

"No problem."

Reid saw how troubled the girl was. She kept playing with one of the bracelets around her wrist, touching it with endearment. Her eyes glazed, probably from the liquor she drank that night, and her face was so defeated for someone so young.

She was looking for someone to talk to, even if she didn't know it.

He found her outside, looking at both ends of the street.

Reid couldn't blame it on alcohol or drugs like she could. He was a grown man; he didn't need excuses for his out of character decisions.

He was tired, he reasoned. He just got home after a long flight after all.

"Hi." He said.

She nodded and stood confidently. She wasn't scared of being alone in the middle of the night. She didn't even find him as a threat. Should he be offended?

When he asked her, she gave him straight to the point answers. Her name was Ronny.

It wasn't long until their short talk turned into a long conversation on a bench in the park.

There was a box of donuts between them. He bought them after realizing that she wouldn't eat willingly.

He profiled her, just enough to get her to eat.

She thought he was just guessing.

"You eat or you don't eat because you think that's the only control you have left. The same goes with the smoking and the drinking. You think that your life is out of your hands and you don't know how to get back in control."

He said all of that because she wouldn't eat.

"But it's your choice. Everything's your decision."

She got a donut after that.

"I'm going to ask you a question." She said, she had long discarded her heels and didn't care if she walked barefoot, just as long as she saw her path.

"I'd like to hear it." Reid encouraged.

"Do you think it's possible for complete strangers to trust each other?"

Reid thought about it for a moment and nodded, " I do. Under the right circumstances."

"Sounds reasonable enough."

"But we're not strangers." Reid frowned.

Ronny clicked her tongue, "If we go to friendship, we'll have to start rebuilding that different kind of trust friends have."

"What do you mean?"

"As friends, we'll have to consider what to say or what not to say. As strangers, we'll have that bind trust and say anything because we know that e won't see each other ever again and we'll have nothing to worry about because we're, you know, strangers."

Reid was pretty sure then that she was still drunk. She was too.

He just went on with it.

"To you, I'll just be Ronny. No last names and no assumptions."

"And I'll be Spencer."

Ronny smiled, at that split second smile, nothing bothered her.

Reid decided he liked her smile. He felt a sense of achievement.

She tucked her hair, making her glance at her wrist and frowned.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

Ronny looked down and started to play with her bracelet again.

"Today's the 3rd anniversary of when my boyfriend and I started dating."

"Why isn't he with you now?"

She looked up at the dark sky and shook her head. Her breathing became shaky.

Tears slipped down her cheeks, "He passed away 3 months ago."

Reid was never good at social cues. He wasn't good with girls, especially crying ones.

He did what he thought he would've wanted if he ever loved someone deeply like that and lost them.

He held her.

He held her hand, at least.

She wiped her tears with her free hand, "You're probably thinking that I'm just a kid and I don't really know what I'm talking about when it comes to love."

"I don't. I believe you." He stopped short, thinking carefully about what he was going to say next, "I think you know what you're talking about and for you to say you love someone deeply, shows just how much deeper it was."

Ronny looked at him weirdly, "Have you ever been in love?"

He felt uneasy under her stare, "No. I haven't."

"She'll be a lucky one."

Reid became confused, "Who will be?"

"The one who gets to love you."

They talked about a lot of things. They avoided personal information, like addresses and full names but they didn't minds sharing the most intimate details of their lives. He doesn't know what made him share. They talked about his parents and his troubles about genetics and schizophrenia. They talked about her parents and how she went to a private school and he figured out that she was a trust fund kid. She got to guess how many PhD he had. It only took her one.

She shared her experiences in high school that were way different from his and he did the same. The most personal information she shared was that she didn't live in DC, she was just there for the weekend.

"So there's Gideon, who taught you there's a different way."

"Actually, he told me to think outside the box." He corrected.

She was repeating what he shared about his "friends" since she was getting too sleepy to remember. That was why they were walking to the station.

"I like this Gideon. He seems like a cool guy."

Reid nodded and shared more about his team.

"You have a crush on this JJ." She teased, "I bet she's a blonde."

He was going to say something else when he processed her second sentence, "How did you know?"

She shrugged and grinned, "Lucky guess. You should ask her out."

"I don't know how to."

"Gideon will help you, I'm sure of it."

Later on, he would think about her and her comment and remember that she was right.

They didn't exchange numbers or emails. They agreed on being strangers and they were going to stick by it despite their long night.

He didn't event walk her to where she was staying.

They parted in the metro.

"This is my stop." She said, slipping back her heels.

He stood up, feeling awkward when he was sitting down when she wasn't.

He lifted his hand to wave, not knowing what to say.

She did.

She hugged him when the train came to a stop, "Thank you."

"You too."

It was right.

They didn't greet with pleasantries and their acquaintance didn't end with one.

She was Ronny. The girl he met one night and was gone the next day.

He was Spencer. The boy she had coffee and donuts with.

They were just two people who had an odd agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's chapter two. Hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

Chapter 2

They met 4 years later in South Padre Island.

Reid and Morgan came down from the rooftop to meet Rossi in the lobby. Reid was overanalyzing everything; what Morgan said, Adam's multiple personality, his own attachment.

Ronny wasn't sure she knew what happened. One moment she was laughing and walking with her friend, the next, she was lying down on her back and blinking back the stars in her eyes. The sight of the ceiling confused her.

Her friend gasped when she fell. She tried to catch Ronny but ended up falling back on her ass, her arms around Ronny.

"Ron, wake up." She tried shaking Ronny awake. She looked around when Ronny didn't budge, "Somebody help!"

Morgan saw what happened. It took him a second to reach and jog towards the two women.

"What happened? Did she hit her head?" He asked, not touching Ronny in fear that he would only do worse.

"I don't - I don't know." Her friend mumbled, worried eyes not leaving Ronny's face. She frowned at Morgan, "and no. She fell on me. Can you help her?"

Morgan put his arms under Ronny and lifted. He thought she would be heavier with dead weight.

He walked towards the couch, seeing the curious eyes on him and Ronny. He nodded at Rossi and Reid before setting Ronny down on the couch gently. Reid and Rossi were trailing behind him. Her friend sighed and brushed Ronny's hair from her face.

The first thought that Reid had when he saw her was about her hair. Her light brown locks were cut above her shoulders. It was just an inch or so longer than Reid's own hair.

His mind moved a mile when he noticed her lifelessness.

He sat on the edge of the couch and quickly understood the situation.

"Get her a candy bar and a bottle of water." Reid said to no one in particular.

Her friend ran to the receptionist and asked for those things, handing over her credit card easily. Reid noticed her care for Ronny and the familiarity she had that would've taken years to develop. He couldn't help but wonder, was that how Ronny was with the things she needed? To just hand over money and let others take care of it?

He shook his head. No. He already knew the answer before he finished his train of thought. She wouldn't trust a total stranger then. She would've paid for a shrink.

Reid unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt, noticing the make-up smeared on her neck.

He couldn't help it. He was a profiler.

He lifted her feet and settled them on the arm of the couch.

Ronny blinked a couple of times and even rubbed her eyes to get rid of the spots in her vision.

She tried sitting up but a hand on her shoulder pushed her back down.

"You should lie down for a few more minutes." Reid said, crouching near her head so she could see him.

She knit her eyebrows together, frowning at him, "Spencer? Am I dead?"

"No. Just hungry."

Her eyes snapped open, she gave Reid a guilty look, "I'm stressed I have…"

She exhaled deeply, knowing her excuses weren't deceiving him. She didn't spend the night they met totally clueless and naïve about his keen insight.

"Help me up."

Ronny put her hands on his arms and sat up slowly, feeling blood rush to her head.

Her friend hugged her suddenly.

"Oh. My. God. You scared me!"

"Tamara, cutting off my circulation will make me faint again." Ronny rubbed Tamara's back. It looked like Ronny was comforting her, not the other way around.

"Here. He said," Tamara nodded towards Reid, "you would need it."

Tamara gave her a chocolate bar and a bottle of water.

Ronny accepted both, "Give me a few minutes and then we'll head out."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Reid said, "Ronny, you should rest."

Morgan and Rossi didn't miss the nickname he used.

Reid didn't notice that they were talking about him.

Ronny sighed, running her fingers through her hair, "Correction: You're going to meet the others. I'll catch up."

"But-"

"I'm sleepy, anyway."

Tamara felt resigned, "Fine. Want me to bring you back anything?" Ronny shook her head. Tamara eyed Reid suspiciously. She knew all of Ronny's friends, partly because they were all her friends too. She looked back at Ronny, "Call me if anything, _anything _happens."

Ronny gave a thumbs-up before gesturing for Tamara to go, "Shoo."

Ronny looked at Reid and only noticed the two men behind him them.

"Hi." She said, waving at them.

"Hello there." Morgan replied, smiling charmingly and stepped forward.

"I'm guessing you're…"

"The one who carried you?" Morgan joked.

"I was going to say Morgan." She smiled, "Thanks for that though."

Morgan was surprised by what she said, "No problem."

She pointed at Rossi, "And you must be… Gideon?"

Rossi laughed deeply, "Good guess but no. My name's David Rossi." He glanced at Reid, "I believe we haven't met any of Reid's friends from out of work."

"No, we haven't." Morgan added.

She was subtly gesturing for Reid to talk to her.

Reid didn't get any of it,

but Morgan and Rossi did.

What was the point?

Ronny stood up suddenly, getting dizzy for a moment and dropping the chocolate bar.

Morgan steadied her while Reid got the chocolate bar from the floor.

"Reid, why don't you help _her_ back to her room?" Rossi suggested.

Ronny had to hold back saying **thank you** to Rossi.

Reid didn't even think about it, he opened the chocolate bar before handing it to Ronny.

Ronny resisted the urge to roll her eyes and took a big bite from the chocolate bar and faked a smile for Reid.

JJ, Hotch and Prentiss entered the lobby and saw the others. Morgan and Rossi walked over to them while Reid didn't even notice them leaving and kept talking to the girl.

"Who's that with Reid?" Prentiss asked.

She left with Hotch and JJ to handle the last-minute details in the police station before going back to the hotel.

"A girl he knows." Rossi answered, "JJ, do we have to leave now?"

JJ looked at her watch before glancing back at Reid and the girl. She could give him time, "We don't have to leave for another few hours." JJ said, "Who wants to go out?"

"What about Reid?" Prentiss asked, feeling she should give him a heads-up.

Morgan grinned, seeing Reid head to the elevator with the girl, her shoulder kept brushing his arm as they walked, "He'll be fine. He's got it covered."

* * *

"I didn't think I'd see you again. It's been what, 4 years?" Ronny said, breaking a piece o chocolate and giving it to Reid. They were waiting for the elevator to stop at her floor.

"4 years, 2 months and 13 days." Reid said, taking small bites.

Ronny wasn't even surprised when he corrected her.

There was a brief silence in the elevator, apart from the soft music coming through the speakers.

"So," she said, catching his attention, "Gideon's gone."

It was like the magic word. The dam broke. Reid opened up and started rambling.

Ronny tried to keep up with all the things he was saying.

Gravity in a moving elevator, endorphins and seratonin in chocolate, her low blood pressure and why she fainted, statistics on meeting again, Elle leaving and Prentiss joining the team.

They were already by her hotel room when he stopped to take a breath. He still wasn't done yet.

It didn't feel right though, to Ronny. Something was wrong with Reid.

It's not like she knew who day-to-day Reid was, because she didn't. It was part of their silent agreement not to know. Sort of.

Even if he kept talking and talking, he was still holding something back. He was bullshitting her.

She knew something was wrong when they were in her hotel room and she saw him look at the drugs on the vanity.

It wasn't an accusatory look or even a sympathetic one. It was different. It was a look Ronny didn't expect Reid to have.

She cleared her throat, getting him out of his daze.

"One reason we agreed to remain strangers is so that we can vent, rant, _whatever _to each other. Not just to share," Ronny said, getting the drugs and putting them in the drawer, "And these aren't mine."

She made a mental reminder to chastise her friend, Adrian, for leaving them out in the open and for leaving them in her room.

"I know." Reid said, "About the drugs, I mean."

Ronny sat on the bed, pulling her legs up and tucking them beneath her.

Reid sighed, he sat on the armchair facing her, "Morgan told me that we can't save everyone."

"And why is this bothering you?" She asked.

"Because I can't even save the ones I choose to." His eyes traveled to the drawer and quickly looked into hers.

Ronny blinked, "Do you mean me? I told you, those aren't mine."

Reid didn't answer. He pressed his lips together, played with his hands and glanced at her neck.

She unconsciously touched it and remembered the hickeys left there.

She shook her head, "Spencer, you weren't supposed to save me and you did help me. That's got to count for something."

"How did I help you? For all I know, you're doing worse than 4 years ago."

"4 years, 2 months and 13 days ago." She corrected, earning a constrained laugh from him, "Look, all you could offer is help. Being saved is a choice made by the ones who need it. Some, like me, just need a little help making that decision."

He nodded, thinking about what she said. He could try.

"And why do you feel obligated to do this? You don't have to." She popped the last piece of chocolate in her mouth, "Not that I'm not thankful." She added the last part quickly.

"Truthfully?"

She nodded slowly.

"I overdosed."

She was shocked, "What? On what?"

"Does it really matter?"

"No. I'm just curious. Continue."

"Dilaudid." He confessed," It was too much to me. Someone… Introduced it to me."

There was more to that but Ronny didn't push. It was beyond their "relationship" for her to pry for more.

"It was my fault."

He wasn't looking for sympathy. She didn't think he needed it.

"Partly." She said, "Are you still using?"

"No, but it's still there. The pull."

The why, Ronny thought.

"You're not just supposed to get over it. You just have to live with it."

"The man," He hesitated, "Tobias. He brought me back when I had too much, but I couldn't save him."

"And you feel like you owe him? And by saving people, you're repaying him? Look, he might have done what he did because he wanted to save you."

Reid nodded.

Ronny felt offended for some reason, she scoffed, "This isn't about not being able to save people, and you do it because you want to, not because you feel obligated to." She stopped short and held her breath, "Is that why you chose me?"

The unspoken question hung between them.

_Did you feel sorry for me?_

"No."

Ronny frowned, "You lost me." She exhaled, "I'm sorry."

"I did the drugs a year after we met."

"Oh." She brushed back her hair, pulling one side back, "Oh okay."

It still didn't make sense to Ronny, at least her part didn't.

"It's not like I don't want to save them, I do. I wouldn't be doing my job right if I didn't."

She didn't ask what he did for a living. It was on the border of breaching their agreement.

"It's their choice." Ronny mumbled, suddenly feeling really tired. She leaned back on the headboard, "They choose whether to be happy or not. You only have to open up that option and make it possible for them. You taught me that."

She wasn't drunk this time and she actually made sense.

Reid smiled, "Honestly, I didn't know I was teaching you anything. I thought keeping you company was enough."

She could see that he was still disappointed. She wanted to help him.

They didn't meet again for him to help her, like she first thought at the lobby. It was the other way around this time.

"I promise to try," She said, making him look up at her, "to actually do better. Be healthier." She rolled her eyes at that. Reid was about to comment on that but she held up her hand, "I mean the controlling with everything."

"Go one, I'm sure there's more."

Ronny laughed, "I'll do it. If you promise me-" Reid tucked his hair behind his ear, "To cut your hair! Seriously, give it an inch and it'll be the same length as mine!"

Reid touched his hair, "What's wrong with my hair?"

"Spence, I admit, it's gorgeous but it's way too long. You'd look better with shorter hair. Trust me."

She watched Reid furrow his brows and press his lips together in a smile.

She shook her head, smiling, "In all seriousness. Don't give up just because it seems impossible." She laughed, "You have 3 PhDs and God knows how many degrees. You can do it. You helped _me, _remember?" She waited for him to give her a smile before continuing, "And please. Talk to someone. A group or something, the odds of us ever meeting again are next to impossible." She started to look for her phone.

"Ronny?"

She looked up. She smiled at the sound of her name, "Yes, Spencer?"

"You have a deal."

Their conversation was lighter after that. Reid sat beside her and they watched Star Trek (surprisingly, the hotel had it).

Reid was in the middle of explaining the physics they used when his stomach grumbled. His face reddened and Ronny laughed, confessing that she was hungry. Reid was glad she wanted to eat. He just hoped she ate something big.

Oddly enough, the other members of the BAU team and Ronny's friends ate at the same restaurant.

Reid drove them there. He parked the car up front and looked at Ronny.

"It's for real this time." Ronny said, "What are the odds that we'll see each other again in another year, in another state?"

"I don't know." Reid said.

Hearing those words come out of his mouth felt so foreign.

She leaned forward, placing one hand on the side of his seat and put the back of her other hand against his forehead.

Reid froze at her touch, "What are you doing?"

"It's either you're really sick, or the world is ending."

"Very funny."

Ronny pulled her hand back and placed it near the gearshift to balance herself.

She looked at his eyes as if she was searching for something.

"I'm glad." She said, "I'm glad I met you."

"I'm glad, too."

They got out of the car and went in the restaurant together.

It wasn't high-class or anything; it was full of noise and laughter.

"Reid! Pretty boy, over here!" Morgan said to catch Reid's attention.

"Goodbye?" Reid looked at her questioningly.

It was a loaded question.

Ronny smiled, "Have a good night."

"Ron!" Tamara yelled, waving her to come over, "Good timing. Your order just got here."

Ronny became confused, "My order?"

Reid discreetly held her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Ronny's mouth fell open, "Sneaky." She grinned and elbowed him lightly before skipping to her friends.

He noticed it. The progress she helped make. He wasn't content on being sober. He'll try. Maybe he was getting better.

* * *

"Who was that?" Morgan asked when they were all seated in the jet.

"Hmm?" Reid looked up from his book.

"The girl who fainted. You knew her." Morgan said, his earphones were around his neck.

Everyone stopped what he or she were doing and pretended that they weren't staring at Reid.

"A girl?" JJ asked.

Rossi nodded, "A girl. She was about 20."

"21." Reid couldn't help but correct.

Damn.

Even Hotch looked up from his files.

"Come on, kid. You can't just leave us hanging."

Reid flipped a page of his book.

"Her friend called her Ron but Reid called her Ronny." Rossi said.

They were profiling his relationship with her.

Reid closed his book, "Her name's probably Veronica. I don't know her last name; I don't know where she lives. We met once, 4 years ago. She's basically a stranger."

"Must have been one hell of a meeting if you talked to her about Gideon and all of us." Morgan said.

Reid wouldn't be able to explain it.

He just nodded instead.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So sorry for not updating for so long! Thanks so much to those who put a review, I love all of them and they always make me happy. **

**Okay, so I fixed some mistakes I made in the previous chapter. Hehe, sorry for that too. And this chapter is pretty short. Sooooo, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

Chapter 3

The last time they met was 8 years after their first meeting and 4 years after their second one.

It was after the Ecstasy case involving Hotch's brother in Manhattan.

It started in a bookstore.

Reid was looking for a book. Morgan was in a café a couple of stores down. Reid agreed on letting Morgan take him out that night to "see" New York.

He heard her before he saw her.

"Excuse me, is the book I ordered here?"

He could only see her back, her hair was longer and wavy, but he was sure it was she.

It was different this time. It was a lot shorter than before.

He couldn't do anything but stare.

This was surreal.

Ronny was waiting for the man to give her credit card back. She leaned on one foot and flipped her hair.

She blinked back, shaking off the odd feeling she got and stood straight. She instinctively turned her head and frowned when she saw someone blatantly staring at her.

Her breath hitched when she recognized him, "Spencer?"

He raised a hand and waved, "Hi."

"Miss?" The man said, waving the credit card and bag in his hand.

"Oh. Right." She got her credit card and package before walking up to Reid.

She poked him, to check if he was really there and ran her index finger on his tie.

Reid resisted the urge to inhale and hold his breath.

She pulled back her hand and held it to her chest, she looked up at him and she was just an inch shorter than him in heels.

She started to laugh, her bright green eyes sparkling.

Their whole situation was so ironic.

He laughed with her and people started to look at them weird.

She gave a last giggle before smiling brightly at him; she nodded towards the exit, "Walk with me?"

He nodded, following her out and putting down the book he was holding on the first shelf he came across with.

He could always buy one some other time in another bookstore.

She slowed down so he could walk next to her.

She looked prettier when she was healthier.

She had a silver skirt and a purple blouse under her trench coat.

"You look well." Reid said, starting their conversation.

"Thanks." She looked at his hair and smirked, "I told you, you look better with short hair. So high fashion."

He patted down his hair, "Your hair's longer."

"Which hairstyle suits me more?" Se asked, fluffing her hair.

"You look pretty with either."

She laughed, "Thank you."

She liked that he could compliment people like that without any motives. She liked that he was sincere.

"How are you?" He asked.

She tucked her hair behind her ear, "I'm good. I'm seeing someone, actually."

"Is it serious?"

"It could be." She shrugged, "Maybe."

It didn't seem right, Reid thought.

He put his hands in his pockets.

"What?" He asked, when she suddenly nudged his side with her elbow.

"How about you?"

He smiled sadly, "I fell in love."

He started to remember how Maeve was, how different she was from Ronny but they both had the uncanny ability to make him talk about everything and nothing.

"That's good, isn't it?" Her phone pinged but she ignored it.

"Yeah. You should think so."

"Then why do you have that mopey and grim look on your face?"

He shook his head, "It's complicated."

Ronny slipped her arm around his, "Come on, there's a café nearby. Let's down ourselves with coffee and pastries."

He didn't mind their linked arms. They were past the point of coincidences.

"She loves you." She said, "It wouldn't be complicated for _you_ if she didn't. I can tell that much."

"I really don't want to talk about it."

She didn't push it.

"New York." He sighed, "I should have figured you live here."

She snorted, "What gave it away? My charming disposition or my carefree attitude?"

"I think it was your complete ignorance and bluntness to the world. Not to mention your lack of care for being rude."

"Gee, thanks."

"I'm kidding." Reid said, "You're not ignorant and you're kind."

"Shut up." She mumbled.

Being called kind felt nice, it wasn't a compliment she often heard.

Reid didn't even notice they were by the café Morgan was waiting in for him. He opened the door for her and looked around the shop, frowning when he didn't see Morgan.

"What's up?" Ronny asked, pulling him out f his thoughts. She looked at the direction where he was staring.

He let her go in line first, "Nothing."

It didn't matter.

They stepped forward. The line was getting shorter.

Reid observed Ronny. He noticed how sure she was of herself. He could see that she was better. He couldn't tell if she was at her best though.

She smiled easier too.

He saw other people in the coffee shop looking at her as well. Maybe it was just because she was pretty.

Ronny was still mulling over their meeting at the back of her head.

It didn't make sense to her and everything could be just some weird coincidence.

She needed another perspective.

Sp she asked the genius behind her.

"He do you think-" she started when she got her cup of coffee. Reid was putting hid change back in his wallet.

She didn't get to finish what she was saying.

Morgan came in and headed towards the two.

"Reid! Why haven't you been answering your phone? We need to go, man."

"What?" Reid frowned; his free hand immediately went to his pocket and got his phone.

He had a lot of missed calls.

"We need to go." Morgan said, pulling his arm, Reid didn't move.

Reid looked at Ronny, "But…" He couldn't just leave her yet.

Morgan noticed Ronny then. She looked familiar but he couldn't place her.

She didn't matter now. They had an emergency.

"Reid!" He grabbed Reid's arm again when he didn't move.

"Wait. Can you give us 5 minutes?" Reid said.

Morgan looked at the girl again. Did Reid pick her up? Was that why he was reluctant to leave her?

She was pretty. Good job, Reid.

Unfortunately, they had more pressing matters.

"Reid, it's The Replicator." Morgan said.

That got Reid's full attention. He frowned at Ronny.

Morgan thought he was taking too long. He grabbed Reid's wallet and got his card, pressing it to Ronny's open hand before dragging Reid out.

"Uhh, yeah. I guess I'll see you?"

Ronny mumbled as Reid ran with Morgan.

She walked out of the café and slipped the card in her bag.

She breathed in deeply; she just needed air after the whirlwind of events that happened in that hour.

When she got back to her apartment, she remembered the card in her bag.

She got comfortable in her couch before looking down at the card.

She read it out loud, as if by doing so made it real for her.

"Dr. Spencer Reid of the Behavioral Analysis Unit."

He didn't seem like an FBI agent.

She did it fast, with the urgency Reid and his friend had, she doubt he would answer.

She did it in one breath; she didn't want to back out.

"Hey, it's Ronny." She said and gave her number.

Later on that night, after almost dying (again) and almost losing Rossi, he went home, tired from all the action, and finally noticed the message on his mobile.

It wasn't a question this time and it wasn't him who asked.

She gave him a choice.

And he made, just as she did when she called him. They were already with the odds and statistics, especially him after the copper he was on crashed.

He wasn't surprised when she answered even if it was so late into the night.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's me."

There was a pause.

Everything was so silent but he could still hear her breathing.

"West."

"What?"

"Veronica West. It's nice to meet you, Dr. Reid."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, sorry for the wait! I'm so happy because of all the reviews I've received. This is my first fanfic and I'm pretty awkward so I really don't know what to reply to reviews. Sooo, thanks for the ones who took the time to review a chapter and, even if you didn't, thank you for still reading this. :)**

**Sorry for the long note…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

* * *

Chapter 4

"I have a joke for you." Ronny said, as they both got comfortable in their seats in the restaurant they were at.

"What is it?" Reid put his messenger bag on the other chair.

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Doctor."

"Doctor Who-" He realized what he just said and smiled.

Ronny grinned, "I can't believe you fell for that. Your obsession with Doctor Who astounds me."

Reid chuckled, shaking his head at the joke.

The waitress came and took their orders.

"Why are you here, Ronny?" Reid asked.

"I can't visit you for no reason? The last time we met was cut too short."

They hadn't met since Manhattan. They talked on the phone though, often at random times.

"And it was just a coincidence that I have a meeting in DC."

"Speaking of. You haven't told me what you do for a living." Reid stated, mumbling a "thanks" to the waitress when she gave them their orders.

Reid arranged his sandwich before eating it.

"I'm a commissioning editor for a publishing house in New York."

"What did you major in?"

"English Literature at Columbia." She drank some water and smiled at him proudly, "I might not have PhDs or whatever but I did go to an ivy league and graduate with honors."

He knew she liked to read and that se was smart, she kept up with (almost) all of his jokes, but he wouldn't have figured that would be the course she would take.

Ronny leafed through her salad, looking for chinks of chicken and eating them, "So, what's our itinerary?"

Reid frowned, "I didn't know we had one." He frowned deeper when she shook her head disapprovingly, even when she had a teasing smile on her face, "Was I supposed to make one?"

"I'm the one visiting."

"But your family has a house here, don't you already know your way around?"

It was one of their earlier topics when they formed their friendship, why she was in DC when they first met.

"Yeah, but it's always different when somebody else shows it to me." She shook her head, "Never mind. I'm sure we'll find something to do."

They alternated on going to their favorite places; Ronny showed him stores and thrift shops she liked that were hidden in alleys and streets, Reid showed her coffee shops he went to, to read and specific bookstores that sold all kinds of different books.

A type of place they both had in common were parks. Parks that had chess tournaments that Reid went to, sunny parks where Ronny liked to just hand out. Which is why they ended up in one, having bought a deck of cards in a nearby convenience store and sat on a bench, playing card games.

"Do you have any nines?" Ronny asked.

Reid shook his head, "Nope."

Ronny got a card from the deck, "This is way harder with only two people." Ronny mumbled.

"Why did you suggest we play it?"

"Ehh, because I haven't played this in ages.

"Do you have any aces?" Reid asked.

Ronny narrowed her eyes at Reid and handed over her three aces.

She set down her cards and leaned back on the bench.

"I should have brought a book, I bet you wouldn't object to just spending the day here, reading."

"No, I wouldn't but you're here. Wouldn't we be just wasting your time here if we did that?"

"Not really. I'm here for a couple of days. The author's a bit… weird about scheduling and he's stubborn too." She shrugged.

He got his messenger bag; he always had a book or two in it.

One was The Old Man and The Sea, the other was The Narrative of John Smith, the one Maeve gave him.

"May I?" Ronny asked, gesturing towards the two books in his hands.

He couldn't say no.

"I've read this before." Ronny said, waving the first book. She got Maeve's book and opened it to read the summary.

Maeve's not caught her eye first.

She smiled at the note, "Thomas Merton." Her brows furrowed like she was thinking and nodded, ""If a man is to live, he must be all alive, body, soul, mind, heart, spirit."" She turned to him, "Where is your heart, my friend?" She implored.

It was a topic they didn't much dwell on.

His phone rang before he could answer her. He let out a breath of relief.

He fished his phone and read the message.

"What's up?" Ronny asked, tilting her head to see his expression.

He shook his head, "Work."

"You're kidding." Ronny said incredulously, "It's a Saturday."

Reid just shrugged and stood up.

Ronny gave both books to Reid.

"Do you need a ride somewhere?" Reid asked.

"I'm good. I like the fresh air and I need to make some calls. I'll catch a cab later."

"Should I call you when I get back?"

"Yes, you should. I might still be in town."

Garcia texted him again

This was one of the few awkward parts of their "friendship".

Should they hug goodbye? Wave? Should Ronny kiss his cheek like she does to some of her friends?

They did neither.

Ronny kicked Reid softly on his leg, "Stop staring and go to work."

Reid nodded, "I'll see you later."

* * *

Reid would always keep busy on the plane ride back to DC. He would play card games or sleep. He always felt a sense of accomplishment for helping solve the case but it wouldn't change that lives were lost and families grieved for lost ones. So he would try to do everything he can just so he won't stay still and think of the casualties.

On that flight, he couldn't think of anyone but her. He couldn't bring out a deck of cards and start a game of poker with Morgan without thinking of his game of Go Fish with Ronny. He would try to sleep but he couldn't relax without thinking about her. He tried to read but when he saw Maeve's book or The Old Man and The Sea, he kept remembering the quote she said and the question she asked.

"Reid."

He didn't like it.

"Hey, pretty boy."

It wasn't fin. It wasn't like what she said was wrong. It was what e was "thinking" didn't feel right to him.

Maybe it was because he usually didn't leave things unresolved with Ronny and that particular topic was unfinished.

"Reid"

Reid blinked back and looked at Morgan, "Yes?"

The others were staring at the exchange.

"Are you okay? You were miles away." Morgan said.

Reid furrowed his brows and looked out the window, "It's just…" Ronny, "Nothing."

Morgan raised an eyebrow at his answer.

Reid shook his head but didn't say anything else.

* * *

Ronny finished her meeting with the author and had called her assistant to have files she needed faxed to her.

"Have the other files ready for me when I get back and check the details of my flight."

"The files are on your desk and I already book your flight and emailed you the details."

"Thanks, Pam. I'll be meeting with George from production when I get back."

Ronny was fair to her colleagues and employees. That earned her the loyalty and respect of most of the people she worked with.

"You're booked that day."

"The next?"

"Book fair."

There was a pause.

"There's a schedule on your tablet."

"I forgot my tablet."

"Are you okay? That's not like you."

If Pam was anything, she was honest.

Ronny smoothed down the skirt of her dress. She was wearing a fit, white dress that ended a few inches above her knees, a dark, red blazer and white pumps.

"I know. I was in a rush." She shook her head, "Never mind. Set a video meet with George tomorrow morning and give me the details."

"Got it. Anything else?"

"Update me on my schedule when I get back."

Ronny felt rushed when she learned about the meeting in DC.

She felt excited. It was like tempting fate when she saw Reid. Sure, they talked on the phone and had their fair share of texts (Reid didn't like texting), but seeing him actually made him real for her.

She was about to ask the receptionist to call a cab when Reid called her cell.

"Hi."

"Hey, I'm back in DC. Do you want to have dinner?"

"I already ate." Ronny replied.

"Oh." Reid didn't expect her to say no, he just became comfortable with calling her freely. This was… sufficiently awkward for him, "Well…"

It had taken him the entire duration of his flight to make up his mind to call her.

"I can keep you company if you like. Can you pick me up though?"

Reid didn't even realize he was holding his breath.

"Where are you?"

Ronny waited in the lobby. She was impatient. She always had something to do, in her career; she was always holding papers, reading through contracts or manuscripts, letters or files. Sometimes she played games in her tablet while waiting for authors.

She knew something was off with Reid when Ronny entered the car.

She slightly panicked and looked at him warily.

She actually flinched when he spoke.

"Her name's Maeve."

She let out a breath of relief and her shoulders slumped. She leaned back on the seat, "Okay."

He looked sad, "She was…. Everything. She kept up with me. She l-loved me and-"

It was the stutter that made Ronny put a hand on his arm.

"Spence," she said, "I don't need to know."

"But-"

"We're not strangers anymore. We're _friends._" She dropped her hand, "If you feel as if I'm pushing you to tell me something you're not comfortable telling me, then that's my fault. That's it, though; you don't have to tell me everything to me. We can just hang out. Enjoy each other's company. You know, what friends do." She pulled back her hand, "And if you think I've earned your trust enough that we can really talk about the things we've shared before, I'll be ready to make fruity cocktails and braid your hair."

Reid was used to her quips about his hair. He chose not to think too deeply, because he was Reid, he always thought deeply.

"Doesn't that mean I have to earn your trust, too?"

"Honey, it's not in your nature to betray a friend."

"So you would tell me everything now?"

"No."  
"Why not?"

"You really want me to recount the whole 24 years of my existence now?"

"No..."

Silences were normal for them. They didn't expect awkward silences that occur in other friendships to happen in that moment.

But Ronny smiled at theirs. She was fine with awkward moments. It was normal. Reid was anything but normal. It felt…

She didn't need that now.

Ronny looked back at Reid, brushing her hair back, "Talking made me hungry and I know where we should at." Ronny slipped off her heels and nodded at Reid, "I'll drive."

Ronny discarded the earlier meal she had consisting of soup and a salad and decided that today was her cheat day.

She made Reid go out of the car while se clambered over to the driver's seat; she slipped and almost honked the horn. Reid came back in and sat on the passenger seat.

It was always so easy with Ronny but he found it hard to say anything that night, so he didn't say anything.

He deemed it the right choice since the tension in the car lightened up.

He inhaled deeply that resulted to a yawn.

"Take a nap. In this traffic, we'll get there in half an hour, at least." Ronny said, noticing him go a bit slower.

Reid nodded; his last thought was of how weird it was to see Ronny's heels beside his messenger bag on the backseat of his car.

* * *

**AN: I have mixed feelings about this chapter, but I think I managed to write what I meant to.**

**Any thoughts? Reviews? :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So here's another chapter! Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter, I'm so happy. :)**

**To TazzieLuv13: About Lila… I haven't really thought of bringing her in this story but she will be mentioned. Probably in the next few chapters :)**

**Reviews make me motivated!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

Chapter 5

"How come I'm always the one visiting?" Ronny tucked her phone between her shoulder and ear. She was looking for her apartment key in he bag.

She arrived the day before in Manhattan.

"I don't know. You always have a meeting in DC and there was the time your father had a fundraiser." Reid said.

Ronny had invited Reid to go with her to her father's fundraiser but her best friend, Adrian, arrived and took the extra seat she had. Reid had suddenly gotten a case and couldn't meet him when Ronny suggested that they should all have lunch together.

She didn't mention her boyfriend for weeks. Reid didn't ask.

"Right." Ronny said, she smiled in triumph when she found her keys. The chain of keys slipped from her hand and fell on the floor.

"Crap." She grumbled, bending down.

"What happened?"

"Dropped my ke-" the hair on Ronny's neck stood, she shivered and looked back and around the hallway. It was empty and dark. She was tired, and her vision was slightly blurry because of it.

"Ronny?"

That snapped her back to reality, "Hey, don't hang up. I just got this weird feeling." She immediately unlocked her door and locked it once she was inside.

She dropped her keys on the coffee table and her bag on the couch before taking off her coat and scarf.

"No problem. Are you okay?"

Ronny felt relaxed and smiled at the concern he had for her.

"It's probably nothing. I get them all the time. I'm fine now." She stopped talking for a second, "What were we talking about again?"

"You visiting."

"It's pretty unfair. It's like you don't even want to see me."

She was surprised at how selfish it sounded. It sounded better in her head.

"Well…" Reid started, "I'm giving a seminar in NYU this Friday. I was going to tell you in a few days."

"Friday… I have a few meetings in the morning. What time will it end?"

"Around 2."

"We'll grab late lunch and we'll make a day out of it."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

* * *

He didn't mean to cancel. He didn't think the case would take too long. He had called Ronny a few hours before they would meet and told her he couldn't come. Apart from the one-second pause she gave, she laughed softly and sighed, saying, "Next time. Maybe next time."

Maybe he could still show up for a weekend. She did it often enough to him.

Hotch had even agreed to dropping him off in New York on the way back to Quantico.

"Hi, this is Veronica West. Leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you."

It was short and straight to the point.

Reid looked back at the others on the jet; they were all busy with their own stuff or were sleeping. It was mid-flight.

He hunched forward. He felt like he should hide.

It was weird, this was the first time he called and she didn't answer.

"Hey, I'm sorry for yesterday. I'm on my way to New York." He looked at his watch, it was a quarter passed 12. He frowned, Ronny had answered his call at 3 am, "We can go to the pizza parlor you always talk about."

JJ suddenly appeared beside him to make a cup o coffee, she just got off the phone with Will.

"Okay. Umm, bye."

"He shut his phone and proceeded to make his cup of coffee.

JJ didn't comment on his phone call. Morgan was the only one who knew about Ronny. The others speculated though, why else would he go to New York?

He walked back and sat down in front of Morgan, setting his mug down on the table.

Morgan peeked before pulling his headphones down, "Was that Veronica?"

Reid nodded, "Her voicemail."

"You like her." Morgan stated, "Why don't you just ask her out?"

The others were aware of the conversation, apart from Hotch who was too busy with paperwork to pay attention, they didn't speak up knowing that Reid would shut up if they did.

"It's too soon." Reid said.

"Too soon to tell or too soon because of Maeve?"

Her name was like taboo. Care was necessary.

Reid fidgeted, "I do like her. Despite how short we've known each other, she _knows_ me. How I work and how I… process. I like being her friend." He struggled to explain it further, "It's not like I can't trust you or the others. With her, it's different." He added quickly, "She judges but isn't judgmental. She understands."

Morgan let him say everything. He figured Reid had another outlet, but how could Reid talk freely to someone who he's scared he'll say something wrong to?

"I didn't feel like this before." Reid said.

"What's different now?"

"Right timing?" Reid shook his head, "Maybe it's wrong timing."

"Why not, pretty boy?"

"I love Maeve and Ronny has a boyfriend," maybe, "We didn't meet again to be _just something_."

The whole plane was silent for a moment.

"Reid?" Hotch called out.

Reid eagerly looked.

"We're landing, you should get ready."

* * *

Reid was already in his hotel when Ronny called. He planned on calling her again once he was in his room.

She called him. He just didn't hear anything legible on the other side.

"Spencer?" She shouted on the other end, "Wait!"

The longer he waited, the duller the music got.

"Hello? Spencer? Hello?" She repeated.

"I'm in New York." He blurted.

"Yeah, I got your message," Ronny said, "Are you okay?" She asked, concern lacing her voice, "What happened? You wouldn't come here if nothing happened."

"It's nothing, really." He said earnestly, "I just thought you wanted a weekend."

"Spencer, its past midnight, you-"

Something like a door banging open was heard.

"Ronny! You're here!" A man's voice yelled, "The party's out there!"

Reid's heart skipped.

"Adrian, I can hear you just fine. Stop yelling."

Reid sighed and waited for her to reply to him.

"Why are you in here?" Ronny asked Adrian, she rolled her eyes as the woman clutching his arm started to kiss his neck, "Never mind."

"Why are… you… here?" He asked between kisses.

"To keep you from having another scandal." Ronny pulled the girl away from him, "If you want to continue this, go get a room."

There was some shuffling.

Ronny groaned, "Spence? Can you hold on for a minute?"

"No problem. Take all the time you need."

Ronny pushed her way out of the restroom and the crowd dancing inside the club.

She found Tamara playing on her phone at their private booth. It was still noisy, but considerably less than when she was outside the restroom.

Ronny sat beside Tamara, "Ian's drunk."

Tamara just waved her of, "Leave him be. What's one more scandal?"

Ronny sighed and nursed her drink. She loved going to parties with her friends, getting drunk, going dancing, just plain socializing in great outfits. But sometimes, it was a tedious task.

She remembered that Reid was still on the line.

"I'm so sorry." Ronny said immediately lifting the phone to her ear.

"It's okay. You're at a club."

"Yeah," Ronny started gesturing her hand as if he was right in front of her, "There's this party and Tamara and Adrian told me about it…"

Reid didn't attend parties like that. Would she have gone with him or not at all if their plans weren't broken?

"Tell me, Spence," Ronny's tone suddenly became lighter, "Why are you in Manhattan?"

"I felt bad for cancelling on you."

"You didn't have to. I've cancelled on you before."

"I know. I guess I just wanted to see you."

Tamara looked up from her phone and raised an eyebrow. Ronny smiled sheepishly at her.

Tamara shook her head and sighed, "Get home safe, alright?"

Ronny nodded, mouthing 'you, too.'

"I really have to meet this Dexter."

"It's Spencer." Ronny rolled her eyes.

"What?" Reid asked, hearing his name.

"Sorry, not you."

"Whatever. Invite him for brunch tomorrow." And with that, Tamara went back to her phone.

Ronny stood up and got her coat.

"Spence, where are you?"

* * *

"Four pairs of shoes? You're kidding me." Ronny said, she pulled her coat tighter around herself.

They walked around aimlessly, the wind getting colder as the night sky got even darker.

Her heels clicked as she stepped on the pavement.

"She was suicidal."

"No wonder." Ronny mumbled, "I would be too if I only had four pairs of shoes."

Reid frowned at her.

She brought her hands up from her coat pocket and lifted them up in mock surrender, "Sorry. That was mean. I was kidding."

She put her hands on her neck before tucking them inside her pockets.

Reid untied his scarf and gave it to her.

"Thanks." She smiled at Reid before tying it around her neck, "Why the sudden urge to tell me about this case?"

"Shoes." Reid tilted his head when she gave him a confused look, "JJ explained it to me but I still can't grasp why women have to have so many pairs of shoes to coordinate with everything when I can coordinate my outfit so easily."

Ronny stopped walking and faced Reid.

She laughed, "You're a man. You're a genius. Spence, it's different."

She put her hands on his tie and fixed it, tightening it slightly and smoothing it down.

Reid furrowed his brows, not even acknowledging her touching him, "Well, how many pairs do _you_ own?"

"Ask an easier question."

He shook his head in amusement, "When did you last buy a pair?"

She lifted a foot and pointed to it, "2 weeks ago."

She stepped back and they resumed walking.

"I like buying shoes."

"We already established that."

"Yeah, but…" She pursed her lips, thinking of a way to explain it, "Some people have pictures and mementos. I have…"

Shoes." Reid finished.

Ronny bit her lips and blushed slightly.

"You know, I still have the heels I wore when I met you."

Reid blushed, "Okay."  
Ronny let out a breathy laugh, "You're the only one, apart from Adrian and Tamara, who knows that about me."

"Yeah. Feel flattered."

"I am flattered." He said, he looked down at her shoes, "How about that pair?"

"What?"

"Any memory on that yet?"

She shook her head, "It's new."

Ronny looked around their surrounding, "You know we've walked around this block for like, the fourth time already."

Reid looked for the street signs. He saw the logo of his hotel on the other side of the road, "So we have."

Ronny checked the time on her phone, "I should go home."

She looked back up at Reid.

She snapped her fingers suddenly, "Do you want to go to brunch with me tomorrow? Kind of cliché really, brunch on Sundays." She smiled expectantly.

Reid nodded, "Tomorrow it is."

She put her hand on his arm and squeezed, "Have a good night."

Reid grabbed her hand when she let go and stepped forward, "Wait?"

"What is it?"

Reid hesitated, "Nothing…" He shook his head, "I just wanted to say goodnight."

Ronny waved for a cab, "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

**AN: Reviews, favorites and follows are much loved. :)  
**


End file.
